Used
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: One-shot. Azula has become quite smitten with Chan. He takes advantage of this situation. Chan/Azula. Non-con. OOC Azula.


**Author's note: This story contains non-con smut, bordering on rape. If this offends you, don't read it because it is quite detailed, and frankly a bit graphic. Takes place in season 3, in the episode 'The Beach'.**

* * *

After a strange, but relaxing day at the beach on Ember Island, Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were going to a party. The party was at a boy's house. His name was Chan, and they'd met him at the beach today after their game of Kuai Ball. They also met his friend Ruon-Jian, who seemed to like Mai a whole lot, much to Zuko's annoyance. Azula wasn't too fond of Ruon-Jian, but she sure did like Chan even though they barely talked today.

She couldn't remember getting this worked up over a boy before. She didn't have much time or patience for for boys. And even when she tried to get them to like her, they only noticed Mai and Ty Lee. And occasionally Zuko, ending up with him having to explain that he isn't gay. Nonetheless, Azula would make sure Chan noticed her tonight.

Azula decided to leave her hair down tonight. She'd received many compliments about her hair over the years. She put on a small, red top with a matching skirt, and wore some of her most expensive jewelry. It was about time to go to the party, and she went to go find her brother and her friends.

They were standing around in the parlor, talking to Li and Lo. And they didn't appear to be having too much fun. When they caught sight of her, they were nearly speechless at first.

"Well that's different." Mai said.

"Wow, Azula. You look fantastic! Doesn't she look great, Zuko?" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah...maybe a little _too _great." Zuko suggested.

"Oh, shut up Zuzu." Azula snapped, rolling her eyes.

Mai and Ty Lee couldn't help snickering.

They left the house, and it was a very short walk to the party. Ty Lee reached to knock on the door, but Azula smacked her hand away. Ty Lee looked hurt, but didn't say anything. She was used to it. Azula knocked, then took a few steps back. Moments later, Chan answered. His eyes scanned over the group, stopping at Azula and giving her a once-over, which she missed.

"Uh, you guys are early. No one's here yet." Chan mumbled, looking annoyed.

"You said you'd be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk, so we're here." Azula explained, her golden-brown eyes sparkling brilliantly.

"But, that's just an expression." Chan replied.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." she stated.

Chan paused for a few seconds, but then motioned for them to come in. They walked in to see Ruon-Jian fixing his hair in front of a mirror. Big surprise.

Ruon-Jian stood up and said " Hey. First ones here, huh? "

Azula and Ty Lee walked right by him, but Zuko glared and Mai gave a half-smile.

"Look at him. He thinks his so great." Zuko spat, angrily.

He waited in silence for Mai to say something, but she didn't.

"Well. What do you think of him?" Zuko demanded.

"I don't have any opinion about him. I hardly know him." Mai insisted.

"You like him, don't you?" Zuko asked.

Mai scoffed and walked away.

"All right look, here's the deal. My dad's an admiral and he has no idea I'm throwing this party. So, don't screw anything up." Chan said, looking pointedly at Azula.

All she could do was stare at him for a few seconds, but then she snapped out of it.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at see. Because, it's so sharp." Azula purred.

"The only thing I'm going to puncture is you." he said, under his breath.

"Hm?" Azula questioned.

"Uh..thanks." he stammered, as he walked away.

He wasn't entirely sure if that was meant to be a compliment. Azula frowned. She was disappointed that she couldn't come up with something better than that.

After a while, the party really got going. There were at least fifty people by now, and things were starting to get a little crazy. Azula was just standing around, hoping a boy would come and talk to her. But none of them did. She noticed Ty Lee having trouble with a group of guys. They were arguing over which one of them Ty Lee liked. Azula knew that Ty Lee wasn't really interested in any of them, she merely wanted attention, and got annoyed when the boys expected her flirting to go somewhere. Azula was half-tempted to go over and help her friend. But she saw Ty Lee could handle it. Azula turned her head, hoping Ty Lee hadn't seen her. But she did.

"Oh, Azula. I'm glad I found you. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much." Ty Lee said, sweetly.

Azula really wasn't in the mood for this. So she told Ty Lee what was on her mind. She said they didn't care for her as a person, and they only bothered with her because they thought she was easy. This really upset Ty Lee, to the point of her crying, but Azula apologized and admitted that jealousy partly shaped that comment. Ty Lee generously gave her some advice on how to get boys to like her. Though she didn't show it much, Azula truly valued their friendship.

When she felt as ready to talk to Chan as she ever would, she approached him. He was talking to another girl, but Azula didn't care one bit.

"Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house."she insisted.

Chan shrugged and led her out to his balcony. That other girl was more than angry. They ignored her and came out to stand side by side, gazing at the stars.

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" he asked as a conversation starter.

"No. Me and my brother used to come here when we were kids." Azula replied.

"It's a great place. If you like sand." he stated.

Azula giggled. Ty Lee had told her to laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny.

"Yeah, it's like welcome to sandyland." he announced.

Chan and Azula laughed at his stupid joke. Then, he moved closer to her. Honestly, it made her slightly uncomfortable but since she liked him so much, she let it slide.

"Your arms look so strong." Azula told him.

"Yeah, I know." he boasted, flexing his muscles.

There were a few seconds of silence, then he leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to pull away, but at the same time she wanted to keep going. It didn't last very long , but she enjoyed it. That was her first kiss.

"You're pretty." Chan whispered, so close that she felt his breath on her neck.

Azula leaned on him, figuring she could let her guard down a bit.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Chan asked.

"Why?" questioned Azula.

"So we can talk." he stated, simply.

"Okay." she answered., after thinking for just a moment.

She had no idea what he planned on doing next. He took her hand in his and led her up to his room. And he shut the door behind them. Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you shut the door?" she asked.

Chan put his hands around her small body and smiled.

"So we can do this." he answered, kissing her sloppily and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

He slowly layed her on his bed, and got on top of her. And he began running his hands all over her. Azula pulled away from the kiss.

"Chan, what are you doing?" she asked.

Chan gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I like you. I really do. Just lie down and relax for me, okay baby." he told her.

She didn't give a definite answer, but he kept going regardless. Chan glided his hand up her thigh, underneath her skirt. She gasped.

"Hey, I barely touched you." he said, defensively.

Azula turned her face away when he tried to kiss her again. He merely smiled and kissed her neck instead. She tried to push his hand away when it went further up her leg, almost at a place where nobody had touched her before. His hand didn't budge. He was much too strong. Azula could easily have stopped him, but didn't firebend because she still wanted him to like her.

He pressed his lips to hers once more, as he pulled down her top. When it occurred to her what he was doing, she tried to stop him. She was too late. He'd already gotten it down far enough to expose her perfect breasts. Chan licked his lips as he stared lustfully. Azula didn't like his staring, so she tried to cover herself up. But, he took her frail arms and easily held them down against the began squirming. She was trying to stop this before it went too far.

"Hold still." he ordered.

"Chan." she whimpered, looking at him in a begging way.

But he didn't plan on listening to her complaints. He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted. She attempted to push him off again, but still got nowhere.

"Hey, don't do that. You'll like it." he told her.

Then, he brought his face to her chest and sucked on one of her nipples, swilling his tongue all over it. Azula sighed in pleasure, and began to relax a little. But, she tensed back up again when he started to pull her skirt off.

"Chan, no." she said, trying to sound firm.

He ignored her again, and pulled it down all the way, then let it fall off the bed. He ran his fingers over the band on the top of her red lace panties. She closed her legs so it'd be harder for him to touch her. Chan moved his mouth to her other nipple, then down her stomach. And he pulled her legs apart, and brought his hand between them, rubbing her through her panties. She liked it, but disliked it at the same time. He rubbed harder, and he felt her body stiffen under his touch. Chan smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Never been touched there before, have you?" he asked.

She shook her head and tried to move away from him, but he wrapped his other arm around her.

"A virgin." he said, looking highly amused.

He reached up and pulled her shirt all the way off, then managed to take off her panties, even though she tried to wiggle away from him. He held her down and took a moment to admire her beauty. Her body was slender and well proportioned, her hair like melted chocolate spilling on his bed, her white skin like porcelain. She looked like a doll, she was so perfect.

"Mmm. Look at you." he murmured.

Azula gasped when he brought his hand between her legs once more, then pushed a finger into her entrance. She flinched slightly when he added a second finger. Chan worked them around inside her. She hated the feeling. His fingers were too big and stubby for her.

"Chan, stop it." she begged.

She was starting to feel a little pain as his fingers kept moving.

"Hey, you have to finish what you started." he said, smiling like he'd won a fight.

"It hurts." she told him.

He continued to ignore her weak protests and suddenly removed his fingers from her, not because it hurt her, but because he wanted to take this furthur. He took off his own clothes, and re-adjusted to his postion on top of her. Azula stared. She'd never seen a naked man before.

"First time you've seen a cock, isn't it?" Chan suggested.

Azula didn't answer, but from her expression, he could tell he was right. Next, he held her wrists down and positioned himself at her opening. Azula closed her eyes, and was prepared for a lot of pain. She just wanted to get this over with. Honestly, she'd do just about anything to make Chan like her as much as she liked him, even though she really wasn't ready for this.

With no warning, Chan forced himself inside her in a rough, thrusting motion. Azula let out a cry of pain, and blinked back tears. She had expected it to hurt, but not that much. Chan paid no attention to her scream, and didn't give her time to adjust to him. He went in and out of her at a very fast pace, and she let out scream after scream. Every time he thrusted back in, she felt more pain.

"Fuck, you're so tight." he gasped between ragged breaths.

He was feeling all of the pleasure, but she felt none. Chan grabbed onto her hips very forcefully, and started to take her harder. She began crying, it hurt so bad. And her screams of pain kept growing louder.

"Chan, stop! It hurts!" she shrieked.

She whimpered, and her breaths grew shallow as she kept crying.

"Quit tensing up, you're making it hurt that bad. It'll be over soon." he grunted, lying through his teeth.

He suddenly pulled out of her, and she relaxed, thinking he was finished. She brought her hand down because she felt very wet and she didn't know why. She was horrified to see blood on her fingers. He'd made her bleed. Chan took hold of her, and flipped her over, and pushed back into her entrance. He liked this position much better. And it felt worse for Azula. He took her mercilessly hard now because this angle was easier for him. After a minute or two, he came. And he drew out of her very quickly.

Azula collapsed onto her stomach, and cried with relief that it was over. She reached for Chan and pulled him close. But when she tried to kiss him, he turned away.

"I don't understand." she whispered.

"Clearly you don't. I just wanted to have some fun. Did you think we were in love or something? Honestly." he scoffed, as he got up and re-dressed.

"But what did I do wrong?" Azula asked in desperation.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Chan said, as he walked toward the door.

Azula sat up.

"Don't leave." she whimpered.

But he'd already gone downstairs. She laid in his bed for several minutes, feeling so stupid and used. She cried as she put her clothes back on and shuffled down the stairs. When the others at the party saw her, she got several whistles and comments. And she burst out the door, and ran to the beach. She was in so much pain, she was starting to feel numb, and blood dripped down the insides of her thighs. Azula sat on a rock and looked up at the moon. Then, she snapped her head back. Someone was behind her. Zuko.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her big brother asked, taking a seat next to her.


End file.
